Je suis assis
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Une blague. Ce n'était qu'une petite blague, quelque chose de tout innocent, de soi disant amusant. Et pourtant, cette simple blague avait détruit la vie d'Akaashi Keiji.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici à nouveau avec un nouvel OS mais cette fois sur l'un de mes couples favoris, le BokuAka ! J'aimerais vraiment remercier mon amie Soso520, qui, je dois l'avouer, me donne le courage de poster mes histoires et prend pas mal de temps à les lire et me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et merci aussi à ma petite Winnieli qui me donne envie d'écrire avec ses encouragements ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs/lectrices qui apprécie mes écrits ~**

 **En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise tout autant !** **Et pour ceux qui l'auront deviné, ce chapitre est inspiré du couplet sur l'handicap de la chanson "Je suis" de Big Flo et Oli !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-san ~

* * *

 _« Je suis assis,_

 _Et le destin a fait que je ne me relèverais jamais »_

Une blague. Ce n'était qu'une petite blague, quelque chose de tout innocent, de soi disant amusant. Ils étaient sur le bord d'une falaise, à seulement cinq mètres du sol. Ils s'amusaient, se taquinaient, rien de bien méchant. Mais Akaashi ne voulait en aucun cas se mêler aux âneries de ses amis. Alors il les fixait avec amusement, un livre entre les doigts. Mais ses amis ne semblaient pas du même avis. Ils le voulaient à leurs côtés et le décoincer un peu. Ils n'étaient pas sans ignorer la phobie sans limite du plus jeune pour les araignées et en avait profité en lui faisait croire qu'il en avait une sur lui. Akaashi s'était tortillé dans l'espoir de la faire partir, l'horreur se lisant dans ses yeux. Ses amis ne pensaient pas à mal, rien n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver après tout.

Mais les faits étaient là. Une vie détruite par une simple blague sans arrières pensées. Paraplégique. C'est ainsi qu'on le définissait. La chute lui avait été fatale. Il avait perdu la totalité de l'usage de ses jambes et jamais il ne pourrait avoir un jour l'espoir de le retrouver. Ses amis avaient longuement culpabilisé et n'avaient plus été capable de le regarder en face. Au final, ils l'avaient abandonné, le laissant seul dans sa tristesse et son désespoir. Adieu ses rêves d'une grande carrière dans le sport, adieu ses rêves d'une vie normale, remplie de bonheur et bonjour la solitude et les regards de pitié.

Même sa petite-amie du moment l'avait quitté, prétextant que c'était trop dur pour elle de le voir dans cet état. Mais il savait que la vérité était tout autre. Elle avait honte. Honte de traîner avec lui, un handicapé. Akaashi était dès lors devenu que l'ombre de lui-même. Le jeune adulte autrefois joyeux et malicieux était devenu un adulte froid et renfermé.

Il était assis, sur ce fauteuil roulant si déplaisant, et savait que jamais plus il ne pourrait marcher.

 _« Dans cet océan j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours ramé,_

 _Un casse-tête pour monter dans le bus, aller au taf, passer leurs portes »_

Son quotidien était devenu une véritable horreur. Sa condition faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus conduire et donc se rendre à son université. Or celle-ci se trouvait à une demi-heure de voiture de chez lui. Il avait du faire face à une première difficulté qu'il n'aurait jamais du affronter dans sa vie d'avant. Les transports en commun. La plupart des véhicules n'étaient pas équipés pour des personnes de sa « condition » et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se récoltent une multitude de regards de pitié, sans pour autant que quelqu'un intervienne. Il s'était rendu vite compte qu'il était seul dans cette galère et qu'aucun individu ne ferait part d'une once d'humanité à son égard.

Et cela le déprimait encore plus. Heureusement pour lui, l'université était suffisamment équipée pour pallier à ses difficultés. Mais le plus dérangeant lorsqu'il allait en cours était les moqueries des autres étudiants. Ils seront plus matures, plus ouverts d'esprit, vous disiez-t-on. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Combien de fois l'avait-on bousculé dans les couloirs en riant de lui, combien de fois l'avait-on traité de noms dégradants, insupportable à l'écoute ? Il ne comptait plus depuis bien longtemps. Même ceux qui avaient prétendu être ses amis autrefois avait rejoint le rang de ses harceleurs pour ne pas être associé à lui.

Le seul qui se fichait éperdument de sa condition et du regard des autres était Tsukishima Kei. Il avait rencontré le jeune homme étant plus jeune, lors d'un match amicaux entre leurs deux lycées. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre les deux même si le blond voyait son temps se faire monopoliser par son petit-ami, Kuroo Tetsuro. Akaashi n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son meilleur ami parvenait à supporter l'agaçant noiraud - qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rencontré, mais aux dires de son ami, c'était un sacré phénomène - et lorsqu'il l'avait questionné à ce propos un jour, Tsukishima avait haussé les épaules en affichant l'un de ses rares sourires.

-L'amour je suppose.

Mais Akaashi n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques copines, mais jamais aucune n'avait fait battre son cœur. Il sortait avec elles parce qu'elles le lui demandait, mais pas par envie. A présent, il doutait de connaître un jour ce sentiment si particulier. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un homme incapable de marcher et de se débrouiller par lui-même ? Personne. Akaashi ne se faisait plus d'illusion depuis qu'il était dans l'incapacité de marchait.

Une caresse sur sa joue le fit sortir de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers sa mère. Quand les médecins leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle, ses parents s'étaient tout simplement effondrés. Mais pas parce que leur fils était devenu une honte pour leur famille, loin de là. Eux étaient réellement accablés par le malheur de leur fils. Sa mère n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il était devenu, mais voir son fils aussi triste et déprimé lui faisait mal au cœur. Alors elle avait prit la décision de le faire rencontrer des gens dans une condition similaire à la sienne.

Au début, il s'était violemment énervé contre ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de telles décisions à sa place, surtout qu'il était depuis peu majeur, mais s'était calmé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne faisaient ça que pour son bien. Pour qu'il se sente moins seul. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il sourit à sa mère, un sourire sans éclat mais qui suffit à la femme et quitta la maison pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus.

 _« Souvent les gens me regardent et me répondent que c'est pas de leur faute »_

Il était courant qu'Akaashi réclame l'aide des autres passagers du bus pour monter à l'intérieur de la machine. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait refusé de lui accorder un peu d'aide du moment que c'était la seule chose qu'il leur demandait. Alors, quand il se vit refuser de l'aide par un trentenaire grognon, Akaashi écarquilla les yeux. Il était habitué à pleins de choses, mais pas à ça. Le chauffeur de bus devenait de plus en plus impatient au fil des minutes tandis qu'il essayait de grimper dans l'engin, sous le regard agacé des passagers. _Pourquoi personne ne veut m'aider ? Je ne comprends pas..._

Ce fut finalement un homme à la coupe particulière qui lui vint en aide tout en jetant des regards noirs à tous les autres passagers. Akaashi le remercia et baissa les yeux, conscient d'avoir été une gêne pour tout le monde. Mais la voix du garçon à ses côtés le fit sursauter.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez pas aidé, m'sieur ? C'était pas cool, vous le savez ?

Akaashi releva si rapidement la tête que son cou craqua. Le jeune homme qui lui était venu en aide ne devait pas être bien plus âgé que lui, peut-être un an ou deux. Ses cheveux, un mélange de gris et de noir, étaient relevés en pique sur sa tête et ses yeux ambrés lui faisaient étrangement penser à ceux d'un hibou. Mais le regard qu'il affichait à cet instant était effrayant. Le brun n'aurait pas aimé se trouver à la place du destinataire du regard. Le trentenaire ressentait apparemment les mêmes sentiments que lui car il déglutit en détournant le regard.

-C'est pas de ma faute si ce... Jeune homme est dans cette condition. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligé de l'aider, répondit-il en levant la tête, hautain, pour ne pas laisser voir sa peur face à son interlocuteur.

-C'est ignoble ce que vous dites, le vieux. Si vous étiez à sa place, vous n'auriez jamais cautionné une telle chose à votre égard. Mais le faire aux autres, ça, ça ne vous gêne pas, hein ? Moi j'aurais honte à votre place. Excusez-vous auprès de lui. Immédiatement.

L'homme voulut le recadrer pour son comportement insolent face à un aîné, mais il se tut bien vite sous le regard du décoloré. Il grogna de vagues excuses avant de s'en aller le plus loin possible d'eux. Un silence pesant pris place dans le bus et Akaashi ne savait quoi dire à son sauveur. Il voulait le remercier, lui dire à quel point ses mots l'avaient touché mais il avait peur de se faire rejeter et de voir que le garçon n'avait fait ça que pour se donner bonne conscience. Alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le sol.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'annonce de son arrêt, il se mit face à la porte du véhicule, près à sortir et fut étonné de sentir une présence dans son dos et d'être poussé à l'extérieur par le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé. Une fois le bus hors de vue, son compagnon d'infortune poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de tomber au sol à plat ventre.

-Aaaargh, j'ai tellement eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'en coller une ! C'était grave flippant !

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir entraîné dans mes problèmes, murmura Akaashi avec culpabilité.

-Hey, hey, hey ! T'inquiète pas mec, c'était normal ! J'allais pas te laisser te faire traiter comme cet abruti l'a fait ! Après tout, je sais ce que ça fait d'être dans cette situation, termina le décoloré sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Akaashi, et au fait, moi c'est Bokuto Kotaro !

-Akaashi Keiji, enchanté Bokuto-san.

Les deux adultes continuèrent leur route ensemble avant d'atterrir devant un complexe sportif. Akaashi fronça ses sourcils. Sa mère lui avait donné l'adresse de l'endroit où il devait se rendre mais ne l'avait prévenu de quel genre de bâtiment c'était. Bokuto lui proposa de venir avec lui au gynasme et Akaashi accepta.

Contrairement à lui, le décoloré était un grand bavard. Il faisait facilement la conversation pour deux et ne se formalisait pas lorsque Akaashi ne lui répondait. Être simplement à ses côtés semblait suffire au jeune homme et Akaashi sentit une sensation agréable s'insinuer dans son cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils se trouvaient dans un immense gymnase où se disputait un match de volley. Akaashi était soufflé. Les passes s'enchaînaient avec une vitesse extraordinaire mais ce n'était pas ça le plus surprenant, non. L'une des équipes était entièrement composée de personnes portant des prothèses. Certains en remplacement de leurs bras, d'autres de leurs jambes. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils se débrouillaient incroyablement bien.

-Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste, vous n'avez même pas attendu votre capitaine, chouina Bokuto en se dirigeant vers l'équipe qui avait capté l'attention d'Akaashi.

-En même temps, Ko, tu es toujours à la bourre, donc on a fini par commencer sans toi, ricana un joueur de l'équipe adversaire, sûrement le capitaine pensa le brun en le dévisageant.

Sa coupe était particulière et hérissée et un sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. En tout cas, sa voix, elle, lui était vraiment familière. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu à travers un téléphone. Mais où, telle était la question. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Bokuto le présenta à ses camarades, narrant l'histoire du bus avec rapidité. Quand le capitaine adverse posa ses yeux sur la silhouette en fauteuil roulant, une exclamation de surprise franchie ses lèvres avant qu'un sourire amusé ne s'installe sur son visage.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas là le meilleur ami de Kei ! Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré officiellement, mais je pense que l'on a déjà entendu tellement de choses l'un sur l'autre que c'est tout comme. Kuroo Tetsuro, ravie de te connaître enfin, Akaashi.

Ah, voilà d'où il le connaissait. En voyant l'énergumène de ses propres yeux, il comprenait encore moins les goûts de Tsukishima. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de le saluer poliment. Akaashi passa tout le reste de sa journée avec les deux équipes de volley, admirant les matchs avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. S'il avait bien compris une chose, c'était que l'handicap n'était pas un frein pour les activités sportives, la preuve était même sous ses yeux.

Il avait aussi discuté avec plusieurs joueurs de chaque équipe, parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien sans que personne ne le fixe avec pitié ou dégoût. Il avait même sympathisé avec Konoha, de l'équipe de Bokuto et Yaku, le libéro de l'équipe de Kuroo.

Mais la nuit approchait peu à peu, signant le retour d'Akaashi chez lui, à son grand regret. Demain il avait cours et ne pouvait se permettre de les louper. Bokuto se proposa de le raccompagner, ce qu'il accepta tendrement. Le comportement enfantin de son aîné était touchant, bien qu'un peu agaçant. Mais au fond, cela ne dérangeait pas Akaashi. Ils prirent le bus ensemble, Bokuto aidant le brun lorsqu'il se trouvait en difficulté puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la maison du plus jeune. Arrivés devant le portail du bâtiment, Bokuto sauta d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise. Akaashi l'encouragea à parler d'un sourire.

-Je me disais... Enfin si tu veux bien... On pourrait peut-être, euh, se revoir ? Et s'échanger nos numéros aussi... Tu veux bien ?

-Bien sûr, Bokuto-san, s'amusa Akaashi devant l'air timide du décoloré qui ne collait pas du tout à son physique.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros et Bokuto embrassa le brun sur la joue avant de s'enfuir rapidement, laissant un jeune homme choqué à l'entrée de chez lui.

* * *

Deux mois qu'Akaashi passait tous ses week-ends en compagnie de Bokuto. Ses parents le voyaient peu à peu retrouver sa joie de vivre d'antan et ce, uniquement grâce à ce jeune homme qui avait pris l'habitude de venir chez eux pour passer du temps avec leur fils. Aujourd'hui encore, ils se trouvaient tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un café. Bokuto avait proposé au brun de l'inviter, ce qu'Akaashi avait accepté, heureux. Leur relation avait grandement évolué durant ces deux mois et Akaashi pouvait affirmer sans honte que le plus vieux l'attirait indéniablement. Et il savait que c'était réciproque.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide laiteux sous le regard scrutateur de son ami. Comme toujours lorsqu'il voulait lui poser une question qu'il jugeait embarrassante, Bokuto se triturait les mains nerveusement en le fixant. Akaashi soupira, attendrit par le comportement de son ami.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bokuto-san ?

-Eh bien, euh, s'embrouilla-t-il, rouge de gêne, ça fait deux mois qu'on se côtoie et on est plutôt de bons amis... Enfin j'espère que tu penses ça aussi ! Mais pourtant, tu m'as jamais dit ce qui t'était arrivé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état...

-C'était un accident idiot, répondit Akaashi avec douceur, rassurant le plus grand du regard, des « amis » qui voulaient me faire une blague mais ça a mal tourné et je suis tombé d'une falaise de cinq mètres. Par énorme mais suffisant pour paralyser mes jambes... Et toi, ton bras droit, dit-il en désignant le membre de Bokuto.

-Oh ça... Ben je me promenais en montagne avec Tetsu sauf que le temps n'était pas des plus favorable. Un rocher a glissé et a failli heurté Tetsu, donc je l'ai poussé pour l'empêcher d'être blessé mais au final, mon bras s'est coincé sous la pierre. Ils ont du recourir à l'amputation. J'ai eu pas mal de mal à m'adapter et au début, je demandais souvent de l'aide mais je me suis retrouvée à de nombreuses reprises dans la même situation que toi dans le bus. Et puis... Y avait le volley... Alors mes parents ont économisé à fond pour m'offrir une prothèse et me permettre de rejouer.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un sourire magnifique qui fit battre le cœur d'Akaashi. _Il est tellement beau comme ça._ Ils restèrent un long instant à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux et Bokuto se rapprocha de lui, prêt à l'embrasser. Mais le serveur du café décida d'intervenir à ce moment, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher votre premier baiser, mais nous allons bientôt fermer, gloussa Kuroo en se délectant de la mine embarrassée de son meilleur ami.

-Tetsuro ! Espèce d'imbécile de chat noir !

S'en suivit d'une course poursuite entre les deux meilleurs amis dans le restaurant, sous les cris de fureur du patron de l'endroit, Sawamura Daichi, et les regards amusés des clients. Ce devait être courant ce genre de situation pour qu'ils ne s'en formalisent pas plus que ça. Mais Akaashi avait d'autres pensées en tête. Son visage rouge enfouie dans ses mains, il ne cessait de se répéter, encore et encore « _Bokuto-san allait m'embrasser_ ». Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pousser une exclamation en sentant ses mains lui être retirées du visage, il sentit une paire de lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Son cerveau eu un bug. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux définitivement clos de son ami et s'empourpra aussitôt. A présent, ce n'était plus « _Bokuto-san allait m'embrasser_ » mais « _Bokuto-san est en train de m'embrasser_ ».

-Akaashi, s'exclama le décoloré en s'éloignant, rouge lui aussi, à cause de Tetsu, tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu. Mais bon, je vais improviser ! Akaashi Keiji, veux-tu bien sortir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

-Beurk, c'est trop guimauve Kotaro, sors de ce restaurant, je te prie !

Comptait sur Kuroo pour briser les moments romantiques. Une deuxième course poursuite s'entama, mais cette fois, les deux adultes furent immédiatement stoppé par le patron qui les réprimanda à la vue de tous. Akaashi, quant à lui, murmura un petit « oui », à peine audible, tout en se questionnant. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Après tout, il ne serait pas facile à vivre à cause de son handicap, il ne savait même comment il s'y prendrait pour le plan... Sexuel. Il se claqua mentalement à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à ça s'il voulait faire cesser les rougeur sur ses joues. Et puis... Bokuto-san pouvait tellement espérer mieux que lui comme petit-ami, alors pourquoi le choisir lui ?

Le plus vieux vit le regard d'Akaashi perdre son éclat. Son cerveau surchauffa à force de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait être la cause de ce soudain renfermement de la part du plus jeune puis compris. Ou du moins le pensa. Il retourna auprès du brun et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Akaashi, il y a plusieurs façon de se donner du plai-

Kuroo le bâillonna rapidement, l'empêchant de parler pour dire n'importe quoi. Akaashi comprit tout de même ce que Bokuto voulait dire et maugréa des paroles incompréhensible. Il vit Kuroo chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Bokuto et ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en une expression de compréhension. Il sourit à Akaashi.

-C'est toi que j'ai choisi parce que je t'aime, Keiji ! Je ne saurais le dire pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça ! Peu importe ta condition, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être et personne d'autres ! Alors je veux vraiment que nous sortions ensemble.

-Oh là là, les larmes coulent sur mon visage devant tant de belles paroles, s'amusa Kuroo mais Bokuto ne fit pas plus attention.

Akaashi souriait. Et Bokuto en était certain, c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ai jamais vu.


End file.
